


犯困系列

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 你是我困时最近的颈枕。





	1. 春困

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *赛季新规没定，私设每种四周只能做一次，一共七个跳跃，包括两个联跳或连续跳  
> *依然是暗恋柚和迟钝天  
> *时间线2019wc  
> *OOC我的  
> *都是假的，谁上升谁自己看着办吧反正我也不能把你怎么样（喂）

金博洋听到敲门声的时候是拒绝的。他把自己更深地缩在埼玉运动员村舒适的棉花枕头上，拉了拉被子，最后扯了一把枕边的无牙仔毛绒玩具颇为娴熟地扣住耳朵，一副完美的“任尔东西南北风”的姿态。

世锦赛刷了PB拿了第二，比完赛兴奋到百感交集，根本睡不着觉。在大家都睡着的时候天总百无聊赖地醒着，于是理所当然的，大家都醒着的时候天总要补觉。更何况本来就是春困时节。

如果没有那“余音袅袅，不绝如缕”的敲门声的话。

五分钟后，金博洋愤怒地把无牙仔甩到床上，又满怀着对冰迷的歉意摆正了玩偶胡撸胡撸毛儿，然后掀起被子气势汹汹地开门，发誓要把这个礼貌耐心得跟个日本人似的打扰他睡觉的罪魁祸首赶走。

金博洋顶着鸟窝头还不忘摆出一个凶恶社会人表情，开门的一瞬间立马乖得像只猫一样，说英文时小奶音不要钱似地往外冒：“yuzu……呃，早安？”

门外正宗的礼貌耐心的日本人羽生结弦要被这样的金博洋萌化了。毛茸茸的衬得他更显白嫩的无牙仔连体睡衣，尚且不能聚焦的眼神，还有道早安时若隐若现的小虎牙——暴击之下的羽生结弦轻咳一声掩饰自己的失态，继而开口：“不早了博洋。小奖牌的颁奖都要开始了。”

哦。天总的内心充满了波动。他甚至定好了晚些的闹铃准备告诉组委会他不舒服没法到场然后继续睡个天昏地暗，结果计划赶不上变化。偶像邀请你一起出席活动还等着你准备好一起出发怎么办？资深迷弟天总：废什么话麻溜跟上啊。

可是瞌睡虫是不给偶像面子的。上场之前把陈巍摆正让记者拍照的时候还算清醒，叽叽喳喳的英语环绕着他想起来的时候，金博洋感觉自己更困了。

“如果小奖牌颁奖不是站着的，我绝对睡得比去年shoma在归国记者会上还香。”金博洋靠在签名墙上努力睁大眼睛让自己不要在这种场合“小鸡啄米”，只能想些有的没的强打精神，“反正冠军是主要目标，我是可以摸鱼的。”

哦这位历史上第一个在国际滑联A级赛事上尝试并clean掉后外点冰五周跳的世锦赛亚军同学，请不要这么思维定式。

听到第一个问羽生的问题之后，金博洋心安理得地发呆犯困。然而犯困之路并不顺利，如同每个上课走神的小孩子都会在老师叫他名字之后条件反射地浑身一抖看向声源一样，在一片日语夹杂着冰迷各种语言都有的嗡嗡声中只能捕捉到自己名字的金博洋，一个问题之间就看了三次羽生结弦。

偶像老是cue我我还听不懂怎么办，急，在线等。

下一个问题居然是问自己的？为什么在green room里被偶像扑过来的时候是那种表情？“诶哟朋友你观察可真仔细。”金博洋一边内心吐槽，一边一脸正经地回答了这个问题，并无视了偶像在自己背后揉搓的手。我很坚强，并不需要抱抱，请偶像收起在痒痒肉边缘疯狂试探的爪子谢谢。

Nathan回答问题的时候金博洋发呆得很安详。就是nathan语速太快说得不多也不用翻译，他有点没发呆够就又被点名了。

“我刚刚居然以为我可以逃掉的，这帮人为什么对五周跳这么执着啊……”被问了五周跳感觉的金博洋一边回答问题一边在内心刷起小弹幕，“yuzu太优秀了，果然还是不自觉地想打一场所以上了难度啊。”

回答完庆祝方式这个老套问题之后他又咸鱼掉了几个给陈巍和羽生的问题，直到他又一次在他的好师兄口中听到自己的名字被数次提到。大概是一脸状况外的表情太过明显，翻译姐姐极其体贴地给他小声翻译了羽生结弦的话。

“博洋选手可以跳出五周跳我是毫不意外的。博洋刚升成年组的时候4Lz就有极好的高度和旋转速度，跳跃轴的保持和落冰后的打开姿势都非常漂亮。平昌的时候我说过期待博洋跳五周这种话，也说过自己也想尝试五周。我没想到过博洋会如此迅速把五周跳提上日程并用到比赛中，还如此成功。以后我的目标或许是成为第二个跳出五周跳的人，或许是继续破自己的世界纪录，但毫无疑问博洋是那个开启了新时代的选手，包括高级四周跳时代，当然还有五周跳时代，也许还会有高级五周跳时代。”

金博洋彻底被吓醒了。他现在很想捶一下羽生结弦的脑壳然后夺过话筒大喊“5S或许是极限了偶像你清醒一点5Lz和5F要人命的”，可惜这是严肃正经的小奖牌颁奖的场合。

所以他只能和羽生相视一笑，在记者揶揄着把话筒递给他的时候认真地回应：“嗯……现阶段当然还是想继续提高滑行和表演。呃……师兄的期望……我会努力的。”

这个瞎说话的羽生结弦不是真正的羽生结弦，那就不是我的师兄和偶像，他的话就可以不听，嗯。我不练5Lz，我要我的脚。

-正文END-


	2. 春困番外-埼玉世锦赛fs小奖牌颁奖直播

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *还是论坛体，世界论坛英语交流

世界频道>>体育板>>冬季项目>>冰上>>花样滑冰  
主题：埼玉世锦赛fs小奖牌颁奖直播

1L lz  
我是lutz  
直播间指路→[toeloop的直播间]  
最大号房，4G网络，应该不会崩不会卡  
我和基友toeloop现在在现场，基友举着手机负责整个颁奖典礼的饭拍。英语听力好的可以直接进房间啦，听得不好的别怕，我会在这里写出来  
老规矩，欢迎所有有一定滑冰知识的冰迷朋友，不欢迎无脑吹黑，不尊重运动员的直接飞机票，在楼里引战撕bi的直接封IP

2L  
Lutz大大和toeloop大大好  
一直以来都辛苦啦

3L  
今天的二位依旧是壕呢  
路大还是这么霸气，版面需要路大管理员的治理hhhh

4L  
进去了进去了，目前还是一片混乱[否认三连.jpg]

5L lz  
哦刚刚忘了说，每次封的带节奏撕bi的IP都是永久的，4cc的时候一片和谐，黑子应该被清的差不多了，大家不要担心，愉快交流

6L  
嘛居然没有人对天总那个5T表示惊艳吗？？  
那我先来给大家表演  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

7L  
楼上hhh  
我已经炸过了，那可是五周跳啊天呐——

8L  
还数不太清楚周数的新粉瑟瑟发抖……当时还以为是4T还在担心和之前那个4T+3Lo重复了要扣分，结果没想到啊啊啊啊！！！！

9L  
我看的是nhk的转播解说，猴爹都破音了你们知道吗

10L  
知道

11L  
所以都在刷天总的5T……  
天总的4A就不好吗！！！！！！

12L  
哈哈哈4A毕竟分站赛看着柚子天总南森轮番表演过了，冲击力不够大

13L  
4Lz：4A你有什么可不服的，我已经失宠了

14L  
哈哈哈哈别皮！4Lz赛场上还是只有天总小周和何润东拿过GOE+的

15L  
何润东？

16L  
[何润东.jpg]  
[Nathan.jpg]  
↑自行体会

17L  
真像

18L  
啊啊啊我要表白柚仙的勃拉姆斯摇篮曲呜呜呜呜  
好温柔的表演[哭唧唧.jpg]

19L  
如果说柚子的节目温柔到让我无限软在我家沙发上的话，海盗那个绝对让我痛哭流涕

20L  
是的……海盗本赛季选曲太悲情了  
根据以往的经验，难道是又失恋了？？

21L  
我觉得很有可能  
以及南森世锦赛怎么突然换曲，这首曲好意识流[捂脸.jpg]

22L  
最让我感天动地的是可达鸭终于clean了！！！！[暴风哭泣.jpg]  
天知道我等这天等了多久1551

23L  
天天：我不知道啊

24L  
Ls皮皮怪不会跟之前那位是一个人吧orz

25L  
说起来我还没搞太懂，柚子临下场冲镜头比的为啥是“耶”  
以前可从来都是比“一”的2333

26L  
未解之谜

27L  
可能就，开心吧

28L  
同志们停一停停一停，直播间开始了

29L  
哇他们在准备入场

30L  
今年居然是天总和南森现场表演“boss算了算了”哈哈哈哈  
是不是每个人都得来这么一遭

31L  
柚子一定要在后面卖萌抢镜2333  
好好一张表情包就这么毁了（不是）

32L  
入场顺序怎么又这么魔性……  
季军走在最前面，冠军落后亚军半步，俩人一边聊一边上台

33L lz  
“欢迎各位来到2019埼玉世锦赛自由滑小奖牌颁奖现场。奖牌、奖品由isu提供，isu组委会委员颁奖。”名字和赞助商我就不写了

34L  
熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，这奖牌还真是熟悉的小

35L  
是的……连带子都拉不直的小奖牌orz

36L  
柚神大概不爱走最前面233  
以前记者见面会也是，豆丁第二名走前，第一名柚子跟在第三名博洋身后过去的

37L lz  
“金牌得主，来自日本的羽生结弦。”

38L  
南森和天总神同步的躲镜头哈哈哈哈哈

39L  
人家南森这才叫躲镜头  
天天那种萌系奶系躲镜头只会吸引更多目光2333  
Prprprpr

40L lz  
“银牌得主，中国选手金博洋。”

41L  
Dbq让我当一秒颜粉  
天天低头那一瞬间露出来的脖子嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！  
白到发光orz

42L  
天总的色号就一直没变过  
倒是南森，似乎假期和小周到海边玩了一圈之后晒黑的份就没回来

43L  
南森心里苦

44L  
柚神又开始了233  
全场最卖力鼓掌担当

45L  
今天博洋粉丝后援会会长换届了吗？没有。

46L lz  
“铜牌得主，美国选手陈巍。”

47L  
霸道总裁式笑容.jpg

48L  
唉感觉南森还是不甘心

49L  
毕竟南森是想要挑战柚子的，结果没挑战成功嘛

50L  
南森技术和表演都不错的，啥时候心理状态能再稳定一点啊（哭唧唧）

51L lz  
“让我们再次对三位选手表示祝贺。首先还是由我来提问。Yuzuru，这次滑完在green room里格外开心，为什么呢？”

52L  
哈哈哈哈柚神在green room里皮出新高度了  
一进门就扑在博洋胸口不知道说些什么鬼

53L  
当时牛哥气都没喘匀就往博洋身上倒，博洋当时的表情真的很惊悚

54L  
害羞的东方娃娃可能被吓到了orz

55L lz  
选手的话我不等翻译姐姐们了，直接听译，一句话一楼请别介意我刷屏

56L lz  
“啊，因为博洋在我前一个出场，GOE+完成了所有技术动作，滑行表演也很动人，刷新了他的PB！”

57L lz  
“能在最后以微弱优势打败发挥了全部的博洋，我超级开心的。”

58L lz  
“最好的自己和最好的博洋之间的竞争，感觉特别棒。”

59L  
喏，博洋后援会会长上线了

60L  
这怕不是也是蟋蟀谷祖传栏目……记得当年海盗往柚子身上扑吗hhhh

61L  
[nathan在green room.jpg]  
品一品这个嫌弃的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈

62L  
三总：你们师兄弟都这么油腻的吗orz

63L   
不知道翻译姐姐面对着话痨柚有什么感想……

64L  
我严重怀疑她已经习惯了……前几年柚神还能夸着夸着天天把问题给忘了

65L  
15年长野nhk的采访，5分钟啊天呐

66L  
柚神：我求求你们忘了这个吧

67L lz  
“在对方竞技状态最好的时候战胜他，yuzuru的目标一直都没变呀。下个问题我要问博洋，yuzuru扑在你身上的时候，为什么是那样的表情呢？”

68L  
是的我也好奇

69L  
大牛哥蜜汁扁嘴hhh  
可爱

70L  
三总开始神游天外了233

71L lz  
“当时羽生还喘着气，突然就往我身上倒，我以为他哮喘发作了，真的吓坏我了。”

72L  
这大概真的是天使了吧！好关心师兄的身体状况。

73L  
我还说天天当时一脸慌乱在训练服兜里找什么呢，这么看来是在找哮喘喷雾吗？

74L lz  
“羽生那年巴黎圣母院滑到一半哮喘发作，我一直都很害怕。”

75L lz  
“转到蟋蟀以后看羽生超大运动量的训练之后的调整呼吸都会有心理阴影，所以哮喘喷雾必须随身携带才安心。”

76L lz  
“上个月刚扔掉一瓶过期的，一点都没动过，我特开心。”

77L  
怪不得当时感觉柚子哭笑不得地按住了天天的手  
“我的朋友太担心我的身体都不敢和他皮怎么办。”

78L  
今天刚知道lutz大大还能做日英同传……我大概是最后一个了

79L  
Ls路大可是  
樱花妹啊……

80L  
什么[摸不着头脑.jpg]  
我听路大说中文一点口音都没有还以为是CHN的orz

81L  
博洋真的好暖啊……  
柚子有这样的迷弟和朋友一定很幸福吧

82L  
三总百无聊赖三连

83L lz  
插播一句吐槽，你们loop老师说博洋很少像今天这样，在说这么长一串话的时候没有“可能”

84L  
天总：忘了波士顿的我，谢谢

85L  
Hhhh天总永远是最新鲜份的可爱

86L  
听着翻译柚神居然又开始搓天总的后背  
上瘾了还是咋

87L  
呃……噗桑不是赞助商牌子的，没让带进来  
可能手痒了吧

88L  
冬奥的时候居然没搓够

89L  
你们注意天总的表情  
简直是习惯了一样没有任何特别的反应

90L  
柚神大概是在安慰天天让他不要怕吧

91L  
俩暖男

92L  
这一段终于翻完了2333

93L  
翻译姐姐可能也不太适应这么能说的天总orz

94L  
柚神依然在看天总  
如果不是我还清醒，我都怀疑他是不是能听懂了

95L lz  
“下一个问题是给nathan的。为什么自由滑换曲了呢？”

96L  
问出了我的心声

97L  
我的妈三总地狱语速开始了

98L  
不听直播了，蹲等lutz大大

99L lz  
“嗯，其实也不算突然。赛季一开始就准备了两套节目，都是我比较喜欢的风格。大奖赛系列用第一曲比完了，四大洲赛为了保存体力没有参加，那世锦赛就用另一套节目了。”

100L  
本来以为三总这赛季就是芭蕾舞剧了呢orz

101L  
我必须吐槽一下天天和柚子的英语脸  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈仰天大笑

102L  
三：哼哼至少在英语方面你们是不如我的

103L  
哈哈哈哈哈真的皮啊楼上

104L lz  
“下面是一些粉丝想知道的事情。唔，博洋？史上第一个尝试并clean了五周跳的选手，你提交的动作难度表告诉我们那里应该是一个3F，为什么改成了5T呢？五周跳是什么感觉？”

105L  
为什么我觉得……天总越听翻译说话表情越囧呢？

106L lz  
“五周跳的感觉啊，可爽了。”

107L lz  
“为什么改难度……嗯……我平常有练很多五周跳，成功率很不错的。”

108L lz  
“本来应该是下个赛季五周跳正式和大家见面，但是羽生短节目的出色发挥实在是给了我太大的压力和动力了。”

109L lz  
“嗯……我一直很崇拜他嘛，想全力以赴跟他站在同一个领奖台上，就改了难度。”

110L lz  
博洋的中文原文的意思是“like”，不过……翻译一下还是改成了worship  
我删掉了七八个“可能”吧，没数

111L  
我单身我快乐

112L  
爽……可是挺爽的……

113L  
正经问题就“可能”的天总hhhh

114L  
柚子又开始盯天……天总还话筒的时候终于和柚子对视了哈哈哈哈哈哈

115L  
三总听到翻译姐姐说的“爽”，表情都变了  
看了天总一眼跟看怪物一样orz

116L  
天总这可不是类似于怪物了……  
当年豆丁的一则采访，豆豆说他私下里问过博洋4Lz是什么感觉，回答是“可爽了，不难”。  
我至今记得豆豆的无话可说脸

117L lz  
“这个问题我记得前年问过的。三位选手自由滑结束之后去庆祝了吗？yuzuru？”

118L  
我赌没有

119L  
我赌他复盘

120L  
没吧

121L lz  
“和博洋出去聚餐。”

122L  
转性了妈诶

123L  
他俩就仗着自己吃不胖吧  
我不嫉妒  
一点也不

124L lz  
“博洋呢？有别的庆祝活动吗？”

125L lz  
“有。聚餐的时候俊焕和javier也在，吃完饭我们四个回屋联机打游戏去了。”

126L  
打游戏[捂脸.jpg]

127L  
可以很强，蟋蟀俱乐部的赛后欢乐时光

128L lz  
主持人问nathan  
他说：“和vincent出去玩来着，本来还想叫上karen，但是karen有别的安排了。”

129L  
活力四射啊男孩子们

……  
（让我们愉快地省略掉一些内容）  
……

384L lz  
“最后一则粉丝提问了，啊哈，还是yuzuru。对博洋的五周跳有什么看法么？”

385L  
我有预感  
话痨吹天柚即将再次上线

386L lz  
“博洋选手可以跳出五周跳我是毫不意外的。”

387L  
我也不意外  
天总摔倒的4Lz里，大多数是因为过周……

388L lz  
“博洋刚升成年组的时候4Lz就有极好的高度和旋转速度，跳跃轴的保持和落冰后的打开姿势都非常漂亮。”

389L  
啊，这一段听过的

390L  
天天一愣一愣的小眼神哈哈哈哈

391L lz  
“平昌的时候我说过期待博洋跳五周这种话，也说过自己也想尝试五周。”

392L lz  
“我没想到过博洋会如此迅速把五周跳提上日程并用到比赛中，还如此成功。”

393L  
[来自偶像让你跳五周的凝视.jpg]

394L  
Ls站住  
原图留下来！

395L lz  
“以后我的目标或许是成为第二个跳出五周跳的人，或许是继续破自己的世界纪录，但毫无疑问博洋是那个开启了新时代的选手，包括高级四周跳时代，当然还有五周跳时代，也许还会有高级五周跳时代。”

396L  
妈啊奶完了一波还要下一波吗？？？？

397L  
三三一脸懵逼的表情欣赏一下哈哈哈哈

398L  
是了，上次柚神这么话痨的时候三总不在23333

399L  
是说连原本的问题都忘了的那次吗哈哈哈哈哈

400L lz  
“嗯……现阶段当然还是想继续提高滑行和表演。呃……师兄的期望……我会努力的。”  
隔着5米我都能感受到天总接过话筒时候的绝望

401L  
我……有点心疼天总的jiojio  
他说他会努力……  
不要勉强啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷身体最重要啊！

402L  
相信他不会勉强自己的  
都是大人了，牛哥说的毕竟也只是“或许”和理论可能

403L  
听到时间到三总和天总居然都长舒一口气

404L lz  
哦你们听到的嚎叫的汉语是toeloop老师激动之下脱口而出的“天天加油我们爱你”

405L  
Wow  
lutz老师和toeloop老师声音都好好听

406L  
等等牛哥是重复了这句话吗？？

407L lz  
是，全场都能听见，“天天加油我们爱你”

408L  
看天总现场表演“摸不着头脑.jpg”

409L  
柚神怕不是只懂“天天加油”

410L  
不应该吧，他跟粉丝们说过“我爱你”呀  
莫非是把这个当成表达感谢的话了

411L  
应该吧……

412L lz  
他们都退场了，五分钟后封帖  
下次直播再见

413L  
挥挥！

414L  
辛苦了二位老师！

415L  
期待下次见到三总！

416L  
还有天天和柚神和豆豆和海盗和车车！

417L  
过几天有世团赛呢  
天天柚神豆豆不是说会去吗233

418L  
对诶，又有集体耍皮的世团赛可以看了hhhh

419L  
我果然还是很在意柚神哪里学的中文

\------此帖已封------

-番外END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	3. 秋乏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *《春困》姊妹篇  
> *2019GP加拿大站时间线  
> *OOC都是我的，剧情都是假的  
> *不要问我柚子为什么还没表白，我也不知道  
> *谁上升谁去考英语六级忘带身份证

闹铃第五次响起的时候羽生结弦艰难地从被子里伸出手，十月的加拿大还有些冷，激得他打了个颤，清醒了一些。他顶着海胆头刚把闹铃折腾好，门外就传来BO教练的嗓音：“yuzu，你再不起床，博洋的合乐就结束了。”

哦，这怎么行。身为“博洋后援会会长兼宇宙第一粉头”，错过了博洋的合乐，还是因为睡过了这种无法原谅的理由，可是要重读《冰迷的自我修养》的。

羽生结弦戴着毛线帽出现在冰场时，金博洋正好一个轻巧的4Lz落在他身前，浮腿便索性落冰一个内刃大一字转身滑回他身边。金博洋从许教练手中抓过矿泉水，随便嘬了两口润润嗓子，冲BO教练问好之后和羽生结弦小小声碎碎念：“你怎么来了？不多睡一会儿？”

“来看博洋练习嘛。”羽生结弦整整赶路过程中歪掉的毛线帽子，又揉揉没睡醒的眼，完全不分年龄性别的可爱估计又会被记录到摄像机里然后在全世界范围内传播。“博洋的4Lz已经可以上手了啊，为什么不用到节目里呢？”

“刚刚跳着玩的，不作数。Yuzu，帽子不摘掉吗？”几句话的时间羽生结弦已经摘下刀套走上冰面，还没轮到金博洋合乐，他也不打算再来几个四周或五周，就跟着羽生结弦绕场热身，边滑边聊。

羽生结弦打了个哈欠，倒滑了几步和金博洋面对面：“嘛，我起晚了没时间打理头发。除了博洋，不能让更多人看到我一头炸毛的样子了！”

这个答案显然不在意料之中，正在交叉摇滚步前行的金博洋听了之后腿不知怎么一绞，整个人屁股着地坐在了冰上，溢出来的一声大笑吓得合乐的周知方一个趔趄，也吸引了善于发现华点的摄影师的目光。

金博洋颤抖着肩膀对着周知方和镜头摆摆手，看到羽生结弦翻了一个崩坏人设的大白眼，笑意就越发止不住。周知方跟着音符的尾巴做出了结束动作，金博洋于是飞速逃离着来到冰场中央摆出起始姿势，徒留羽生一个人在场边是又想打他屁股又是来不及，当然还有舍不得。

没人注意到，远处的许教练和BO教练开始了一场眼神交锋。

许：喂喂羽生又崩人设了，你不考虑把他领走吗？

BO：领不走了，他看上你家白菜了。

许：什么白菜，说清楚啊喂？你们又想吃我做的酸菜粉条炖豆腐啦？

BO：算了，到时候别怪我没提醒过你。

\------写不出比赛场景所以这是gala彩排开始的分界线------

金博洋很寂寞。隋文静韩聪彭程金杨四位老铁居然都没选加拿大站，他看见戈米沙本来特别惊喜，结果米沙这次不是特邀嘉宾而是编舞师，现在正忙着女孩儿们的群舞根本没时间和他皮。而羽生结弦也一身低气压看着就吓人，金博洋的小动物本能让他只想远离台风尾。所以当小周穿着那身柠檬绿上身的考斯腾上冰的时候，金博洋感觉他在发光。

羽生结弦很不爽。昨天刚夸完green room里是一整条长沙发可以让他和天天靠得特别近，比平昌那三个冷冰冰拉开距离的沙发要强太多，今天居然就让一大早排练gala。秋乏加上起床气给本来就霸气的冰上王者更添上一层冷冰冰的外壳，无处发泄的焦躁在看到金博洋像看见救星一样扑向周知方的时候达到了顶点。

于是当金博洋靠近周知方并对双人燕式跃跃欲试的时候，后背突然一沉，腰间多了一双环着的手臂的同时，肩膀上多了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。羽生结弦仗着两厘米的身高优势把自己整个人放倒在金博洋身上，把气息故意吐在他耳边黏黏糊糊地说着话。

金博洋仔细分辨了一下，才听出是日语的“我困了”。他僵直着身子和周知方大眼瞪小眼，正准备劝说师兄兼偶像“困了就请个假回去睡觉反正你学什么都快也不差这一次彩排”的时候，周知方在羽生结弦的眯眯眼攻势下忽然福至心灵：“博洋哥，羽生是不是想让你陪他have a break？”

Get到羽生结弦赞赏与感激的眼神的周知方，深藏功与名。

戈米沙忙完女孩子们宣布可以休息一下的时候，回头就发现两个坐在挡板上分外安静的搞事精。他觉得十分不可思议，凑近了一看，才发现羽生结弦靠在金博洋肩膀上睡得正香，金博洋坐得板板正正一动都不敢动，生怕旁边的人惊醒。

热衷于拍片P图的戈大导演灵机一动，让金博洋向着羽生偏偏头，然后闭上眼睛。

至于后来金博洋看见米沙ins上PO的“love birds III”之后是怎样追着米沙满冰场暴打，而羽生结弦又是如何把那张照片宝贝地收藏，就都是后话了。

-秋乏END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读


	4. 夏打盹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *《春困》《秋乏》系列篇  
> *这篇入题好慢  
> *时间线是2018年暑期的the ice商演  
> *不知道米沙会不会在，但是文里需要他，所以就假装米沙收到邀请了  
> *OOC我的

一片漆黑的夜里，宇野昌磨发誓他以后要是睡觉不把手机静音，他就任那帮意大利选手再叫他五年“shoma due”*。根本不用看是谁打来的，宇野昌磨闭着眼睛按了接听，颇为熟练地招呼着：“羽生前辈好，有什么是您一定要在凌晨四点吩咐的么？”

对面一瞬间的卡壳也不能让宇野昌磨心情变好。凌晨四点啊！前辈是听到什么消息才要这么火急火燎地打过来？

“抱歉shoma，在蟋蟀有点激动所以忘了shoma那边是凌晨。The ice的商演shoma不是也会去吗？可不可以帮我照顾一下博洋？”以这句话开头，宇野昌磨听着羽生结弦在那头絮絮叨叨着要他陪博洋皮，和博洋吃饭聊天，必要的时候赶走对博洋“图谋不轨”的选手，心里突然冒出一个危险的想法：“前辈，您是把我当成您‘云恋爱’的服务端了吗？”

“我听到了shoma。”前辈在那头尴尬地发言，听起来甚是苦恼，“这么明显的吗？”宇野昌磨求生欲旺盛，他内心就“心里想什么嘴里就会说出来”这个毛病对自己进行了批评教育，并疯狂吐槽“您看着他的眼神全世界都能看出来有鬼”，嘴上却什么都没说。好在那边陷入奇怪情绪的羽生结弦没在意他，开始自言自语：“这么明显，为什么博洋就是感觉不到呢……”

好长一段碎碎念结束之后羽生结弦才再一次意识到后辈那里远没到起床的时间，又道了几声抱歉，他终于切断了电话。宇野昌磨利落地关机，把手机随便一丢然后重新钻进空调被里，却悲催地发现自己睡不着了。

狗粮害我。

几天之后他们在大阪的冰场碰头，而宇野昌磨一直觉得，这就是他人生最不堪回首的一段日子的开始。

金博洋爱玩，他是知道的。但是金博洋这么会玩还这么会带着别人一起玩，宇野表示我没见识过，并且以后也再不想体会了。织田前辈想要像当年羽生前辈壁咚他那样壁咚博洋，宇野得拦着；博洋想玩小火车了，宇野得赶紧跟上缀在博洋后面免得被别人吃豆腐（羽生前辈教他的词，然而他不是很明白这是什么意思）；博洋想找nathan玩sbs4Lz……算了算了让博洋去吧4Lz宇野hold不住啊……

如果他要应付的只是博洋也就算了，真正让宇野觉得自己再也长不高的，是一群八卦之人流连在他和博洋之间的各种各样的目光。Nathan和本田小姑娘总是一副看好戏不嫌事大的表情，无良前辈还有米沙前辈的眼神中带着同情和惋惜，一样是从小比到大的阿利耶夫目光中则充满着鼓励。

宇野昌磨心里苦，可他没法说，只能硬着头皮继续对博洋进行全方位、宽领域、多层次的“盯梢与保护”。事情本来就已经够艰难了，宇野昌磨没想到一个午休的时间，米沙的搞事因子就把他害惨了。

这天博洋一直都很困，一上午的排练似乎更加耗空了他的精力，吃完午饭之后拒绝了宇野一起打游戏的邀请，靠在场边的椅子上就睡着了。带着“照顾好博洋当然包括不能让他冻着以及睡觉扭了脖子”的想法，“觉皇”宇野昌磨从口袋里掏出充气的便携式颈枕套在金博洋的脖子上，给他盖上自己的羽绒服，然后让他靠在自己肩膀上。没想到宇野一个人打着打着游戏也困了，而他恰好是困起来谁也挡不住的类型，博洋挨在他脸旁边的头发又足够柔软温暖，简直是再合适不过的枕头。

等宇野昌磨醒过来看到旁边的金博洋举着手机对着米沙的ins笑到抽搐的时候，他突然有种强烈的想要逃离现场的冲动。

“哎哎shoma你醒了！给你看这个笑死我了！米沙是不是以恶搞我为乐趣啊？还是不是好老铁了……”手机上赫然是放了刚刚两人互相靠着睡觉的照片和那张平昌出了名的“海天一线”图的米沙的ins，更可怕的是米沙搞事精的配字——“love birds I&II”，还有金博洋按下去的那颗硕大的名为“like”的红心。

宇野昌磨敢肯定，没多久米沙ins的截图就会出现在@BoyangJinFanpage上，连着博洋点的“喜欢”，一起进入羽生结弦的视线。也不知道羽生前辈看完了这个还能不能睡着觉。

事实上宇野昌磨想岔了。羽生结弦是有ins小号的，所以不用经过twitter上fanpage的转发，他直接就看到了最原始的图，还有那个刺眼的“1j0b0y3已点赞”。他在短信与ins两个界面上切换，漆黑中手机屏幕的微光衬得他一会儿温柔一会儿鬼畜的表情更显扭曲。

“博洋排练累吗？博洋和shoma关系真好啊，你从来没靠在我肩膀上睡过觉……明明说了我没有当前辈的感觉，博洋可以把我当朋友的。”当然不是好朋友，是男朋友，不过这个就以后再说吧。

“shoma……我万万没想到问题出在你身上……”虽然我知道你没有别的意思，但是单纯就朋友关系来说你居然也比我和博洋走得近，我觉得这样不行。

这边收到了短信的宇野昌磨深深感觉自己要凉，他刚想向博洋求救，就发现旁边的博洋带着一脸傻白甜的笑容回复对面的ins私信，根本没有理他的打算。他悄悄抬眼，发现博洋近乎撒娇的回复：“好好好，回去就让你靠着我睡，好不好？”

为了不凉得彻底，宇野昌磨快速回复前辈的短信：“前辈，我发现重要情况。博洋在和一个ins号叫2o2y1s0*的人撒娇，连我的求救都不理了。您还是先料理好那个人吧，我发誓我是无辜的。”

至于后来宇野昌磨为什么收到一句前辈的“谢谢”，他一直都没搞明白。

另一半球笑成褶子精的小仙男内心：啊啊啊博洋和我撒娇了他好可爱！！他忙于回复我不理宇野的求救嗷嗷嗷！

-猝不及防并且不知道有没有冬眠的END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *uno在意大利语里是“第一”的意思，due是“第二”，因此意大利的解说员会调侃着叫豆丁“shoma due”  
> *2o2y1s0：我在别的论坛体里给牛哥起的ins小号，借来用用  
> *真的不知道有没有“冬眠”，脑洞有点枯竭

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
